


The Claiming of James T. Kirk

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Drink, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Sex-Craved Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is sex-craved for Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claiming of James T. Kirk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts).



> Nightshade_sydneylover150 wanted to see sex-craved Spock for Jim. This is that.

Jim stepped off the transporter with a Vulcan plastered to him. Not just any Vulcan, of course, but _the_ Vulcan. Well, Jim’s Vulcan. Not that he had a Vulcan. Only he sort of did. Especially now.

Chekov and Uhura had been with them.

“Um. Okay, Spock. I’m right here,” Jim said soothingly.

Bones was standing by the transporter, shaking his head. “What the hell happened now?”

“Well. Um. I’m not really sure.” Jim took a step forward. Spock latched onto him closer still. His nose was buried in Jim’s neck and hell, he was pretty sure Spock just licked him. “The governor down there gave us all this drink. And I was fine. And Chekov was fine. And Uhura too.”

“Didn’t affect me at all,” Uhura declared, somewhat proudly.

“Right. But Spock…well.”

Bones frowned. “Was it alcohol?”

“No. Just some native drink.”

“Did it have chocolate?” Bones asked.

“They said no.” Jim squealed a little as he felt Spock press his erection against Jim’s ass. “Is there anything you can give him, doc?”

Bones smirked. “I’m pretty sure what I should give him is you, Jim. That seems to be what he wants.”

“Kommander, are you purring?” Chekov asked, his face scrunched up curiously.

Jim shot the ensign a look. “Yeah, he is. Back to your posts, both of you.”

Uhura stifled a laugh. “Yes, Captain.” They left the transporter room.

“This is not a joke, Bones.”

“It doesn’t seem all that serious to me, Jim.” Bones was attempting to scan Spock while he clung to Jim. “Tonight’s New Year’s Eve. I bet by the time we all yell ‘Happy New Year’ Spock will be back to his old logical hobgoblin self.” Bones put his hand on Jim’s arm.

Spock growled, lifting his head up from Jim’s neck, narrowing his eyes at Bones.

“Take it easy,” Bones told him, taking his hand away. “I’m not interested in your boyfriend.”

“Bones, he’s not my—” Spock nipped his ear. “Ouch. Okay, okay. He’s sort of my boyfriend.” Jim protected his ear from another bite, eying Spock warily. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t go to the bridge with him attached to me. Can’t you take him to the medbay?”

“No!” Spock shouted, yanking Jim hard to his side, flat against him.

“All right, no. Quarters?”

Bones nodded. “Yeah I’ll have you both out until morning. If there’s no change I’ll run some more tests, but other than being really hung up on you, he seems fine.”

Jim thought his best friend was nuts. Spock could barely speak. But he gave up and left the transporter room and headed for the turbolift. It was not easy because Spock would not let him go.

When the turbolift doors closed, Spock shifted until he had Jim shoved up against the bulkhead. He began to devour Jim’s mouth.

“Oh, God, oh God, Spock.” Jim broke free and pushed Spock firmly away. “Not that I’m complaining—”

“Good.” Spock started for him again.

Jim held up his hands to stay Spock. “But…we’re in a turbolift which is going to open any second. So…behave.”

The lift opened just as he spoke and Jim scrambled out onto the deck with his quarters, Spock very close at his heels.

Jim nodded at crew members as he hurried down the hall, certain he heard the heavy breathing of his first officer in hot pursuit.

Jim barely got his code entered and the door swished open and Spock shoved him inside, pouncing on him.

He found himself knocked to the floor as Spock started yanking off his boots. “Hey-hey. Okay, big guy, maybe we should talk?”

Spock shook his head. He threw Jim’s boots across the floor.

Jim scooted along the floor, trying to put some distance between them so cooler heads could prevail. “Look. Not that I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm here, I do. But we haven’t done this yet and—”

His legs were grasped and he was pulled back toward Spock.

“Mine,” Spock growled.

“Well, that’s a bit much isn’t it?”

Jim yelped when he felt Spock bite his knee. “Hey!”

Spock then reached for the fastening on his pants.

“Wait. Okay. You want these off. But these are new. I just got them and I don’t want them ripped--” The pants ripped as Spock began to tear them off Jim’s body. “Damn it, Spock. You are so paying for those.”

“Yes.”

His discarded pants joined his boots, thrown across the room.

Jim licked his lips and he realized his mistake when Spock’s dark eyes focused there and suddenly he was being squashed to the floor by a very heavy Vulcan who was kissing him passionately, breathlessly.

Spock’s hand cupped Jim’s cock through his briefs and Jim moaned, pushing up into Spock’s palm.

“You are eager,” Spock said triumphantly, his voice low and growly.

“Yeah, well, there’s a crazed Vulcan mauling me.”

Spock reached for Jim’s uniform shirts and before Jim could even get out the words of protest, the shirts were torn from him and discarded, leaving him lying on the floor in only his underwear.

“So, um, we’re really going to do this?”

Spock blinked at him, then began to remove his own clothes.

“Well. I mean. We just admitted a short time ago that we were even into each other, right? So, um.”

“Jim.”

“Huh?”

“You look prettiest with your mouth shut.”

Laughter bubbled up from his gut. “Gee, thanks, Mr. Spock.”

Spock, having rid himself of his own clothes, reached for Jim’s briefs.

“You’re totally gonna rip them, aren’t you?” He licked his lips just as Spock did exactly that, leaving him completely naked. And on the damn floor. “Um, you know, there’s a perfectly good bed.”

Spock’s eyebrow went up. But he suddenly stood, in all his naked glory, and hell, he really was glorious, and reached down to haul Jim to his feet, rather unceremoniously.

Before Jim good take a step toward the bed, Spock lifted him up and over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Suddenly Spock slapped his ass with a loud and hard smack. “What the hell was in that drink anyway?”

He was tossed onto the bed with enough force to make him bounce and then Spock was on him, once more devouring his mouth, his hands everywhere, all over Jim’s body.

Jim was so fucking hard now he thought it would break off if he didn’t get some relief. He gazed at Spock’s crotch, saw that the double ridged cock was indeed producing its own lubricant as the legend of Vulcans said. When Spock started lifting and spreading Jim’s legs, he stopped him.

“Wait, wait, wait. I know you have all that slick and all, but listen, it’s been a while for me…there, so if you don’t mind I want lube, too.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “Where?”

Jim pointed to his bedside table.

Spock looked like he meant to ask Jim why he had lube, but instead, he gave a sort of vague growl and opened the drawer for the lube.

Slicked fingers slipped into Jim, surprisingly gentle, and it wasn’t long before Jim was mewling and begging for Spock to get on with it.

Spock removed his fingers from Jim’s hole and pushed his cock inside Jim, past the tight ring of muscle.

“Oh, fuck.”

Spock seemed to shake all over as he momentarily froze. His dark eyes were unfocused, his cheeks splashed with green. It was so unbearably intimate, this joining, that Jim had trouble meeting Spock’s gaze.

And then, Spock was moving, pushing so deep, stuffing Jim so full, he could not think. He clung to Spock, his body slick with sweat, as Spock moved within, thrusting over and over into him. He wrapped his legs tightly around Spock’s waist and his hand around his own cock, pulling on the shaft until he couldn’t stand how sensitized he was all over.

One of Spock’s hands landed on Jim’s face and he felt a faint shock that reminded him of a much softer version of the meld he’d done with Spock the elder. But there were no memory flashes, just more intense feelings, more pleasure, so much pleasure.

“Spock, oh God, please.”

He went off like a rocket, splurting out everywhere even as Spock continued to move within him, with elegance like a dancer, but also roughly like a warrior. It was a strange and intoxicating combination.

Then Spock tensed, moved wildly and frantically, then collapsed on Jim with a sound that could have been a war cry.

After only a moment of feeling Spock’s almost suffocating weight, Jim felt himself being turned until he lay atop Spock, looking down into incredible brown eyes that had not lost even one hint of the lust he had seen moments ago.

Jim licked his lips. “You okay?”

“You are mine.”

“You’re really possessive, aren’t you?”

Spock nodded.

Jim smiled. “So you’re my boyfriend now huh?”

Spock nodded again.

“Never had one of those.” Spock’s grip tightened on him. “I’m sure you’ll be very good at it.”

Jim laid his head on Spock’s chest. Spock’s hands were already wandering all over Jim’s body again. He suddenly realized Spock was hard. Very hard. Again. His eyes widened.

“Just what was in that drink?” Jim asked, then squealed as he was once more turned over to lay flat on his back.

****

“So, um, Bones, we didn’t make that New Year’s party,” Jim whispered into his communicator the next morning. Spock still lay in bed. He thought, sleeping, but Spock seemed to be moving a little.

“No kidding. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year.”

“Spock back to normal or do I need to see him? I can come over right now?”

Suddenly Spock was out of bed and wrapping an arm around Jim’s waist, rather possessively, hauling him toward the bed. He snatched the communicator out of Jim’s hand.

“Negative, doctor.” He closed the communicator and tossed it across the room.

“Hey!” Jim protested as once more he was thrown over Spock’s shoulder and brought to the bed. He stopped protesting when Spock’s mouth claimed his.


End file.
